chapter three
by PersephonePandora23
Summary: Korra is riding back with Lin and Pema from a secret training gone wrong. While riding through the icy storm, something goes horribly wrong. And Lin's and Pema's lives are at stake.


Korra resigned herself in the farthest corner on Oogi's saddle. A thin layer of ice from the wind's frigid touch had begun to cling to the leather though the massive flying bison had only departed from the ground only moments ago. The icy wind sliced at Korra's bare hands and nibbled at her fingertips, but she did not withdraw them into the fur lining of her coat. She curled into a ball, digging her chin firmly into her knees. Korra's eyes remained concentrated on the bleak, ominous shapes of the frozen tundra. The large shadowy shapes were disguised by the howling gusts of wind carrying fragmented pieces of snow and ice. Bits of frozen debris strikes at her face, provoking her tender, worn skin to bleed but Korra remained motionless through the assault. Her eyes are brimmed red as her stubbornness forbids the onslaught of tears. Though she remained rigidly still, her hands, flushing an ugly hue of purplish blue, trembled uncontrollably.

Lin Beifong sat across from the young Avatar. Bare of her usual uniform, she was clothed obnoxiously with Southern Water tribe attire. Several scarves coiled tirelessly around her thick neck, and warm fur gloves graced her hands, though she had cut holes at their fingertips, all welcoming gifts that the tribe had hurled upon her months ago. Though at that time, she was indifferent about the gifts, she now savored their warmth in this unfamiliar environment. Lin Beifong pulled the natively spun scarves tighter, as if in attempt to strangle herself before the cold weather could drain her of the little body heat she had remaining. Her eyes cautiously surveyed Korra. Every slight movement Korra would make, Lin's eyes would narrow and her glare would harden. The only sound that accompanied the whistling, artic wind was Pema's sobs. Her body shook as each whimper of grief rattled through her. Her hands weakly steered the flying bison through the course of the raging wind. Lin's eyes flickered to Pema.

The visible hardness in her face softened and the tightness of her jaw slackened as she observed Tenzin's wife. Pema's back faced her, but she occasionally tilted her head to bury her running nose into her coat. Glancing over her shoulder, Pema's eyes rested on Korra's defeated figure and she quickly turned back to direct Oogi's movements. Lin sighed heavily.

"Pema, please. We need to get back before Tenzin."

She attempted to speak softly, but her voice hitched in an urgent tone. Though the wind whips angrily at her ears, the unmistakable echo of Tenzin's cautious voice buzzed anxiously in her mind.

_You must reach the Southern Water tribe before me. ….I will carry him. I don't believe he would survive if I airbended…..the wounds are too severe…._

_What will we say? _

_Nothing. Go straight to Katara. No one must see Korra or you or Pema. Be careful. Please, Lin….please go. _

Lin swallowed dryly as Pema's shoulders shook harder. Pema did not respond to Lin's command; she continued to sob wordlessly. With the stoic words of Tenzin's pulsing in her mind, Lin's fists tightened.

_Please, Lin….please go._

Lin closed her eyes briefly against the biting wind. Suddenly she could feel the warm pressure of Tenzin's hand clamping around her wrist in desperation. She could feel the anxiety burning through his touch. And suddenly she could feel the familiar yet so foreign feeling of Tenzin's arms wrap around her. She could feel his hot breath tickle her ear as he spoke with a broken voice:

_Please, Lin….please go. Take care of them. Please._

Lin's eyes snapped open from the flitting moment of memories. She breathed deeply. Sighing irritably in frustration, Lin stood swiftly. Pushing Tenzin's voice aside, Lin steadied herself on the rocking saddle of Oogi's saddle. With a sudden movement, she released a metallic cord from beneath the bulky folds of her coat and nicked the massive hide of the flying bison. It bayed loudly at the unjust treatment but quickened its pace. Pema turned around and faced Lin with a bewildered look. Her nose was red from the cold and her cheeks were flushed to a rosy scarlet.

"How dare—!"

"We need to get to the Southern Water tribe before Tenzin!" Lin yelled over the howling winds. Though try as it may, the hissing gusts could not silence the echoing whispers of Tenzin's plea in Lin's mind. Lin clenched and unclenched her fists. "Do you not understand that?!"

Pema's small lips pursed angrily as she glared at Lin. Behind the two, Korra buried herself deeper into her knees. She clenched her eyes as a melodic hum presents itself in her mind again. As the older women on Oogi's saddle stand off in a heated glare, Korra gritted her teeth against the probing painful annoyance of the melodic hum in her head. Her fingers dug viciously in her arm in a feeble attempt to bring her away from the taunting sound to the painful reality of her nails severing her flesh. Lin continued to yell over the aggressive winds at Pema's slow speed. Finally, Pema released her hoard of vicious words from her pursed lips.

"That gives you no right to treat Oogi like that!" Pema screamed, her tone growing cold. Her face brightened with anger with each word. "I know the urgency! I saw it! I saw the whole thing!"

Tears cascaded down her flushed cheeks. Her hair whipped around her face, free of the familiar bun she usually secured it in. She made no efforts to fix it ;It flew madly about the smooth and round curves of her face, restlessly tousled by the angry blasts of air. Her small frame shook angrily as her knuckles paled from their intense grip on Oogi's reigns. Pema stared hatefully at Lin, who now loomed over her; a vision of a strong metal bender.

"You saw it! You saw it all happen! I cannot pretend I didn't see it! Perhaps you can, but I cannot." she shouted.

The flying bison veered suddenly, causing Lin to lose momentary balance. Clutching onto the edge of the saddle, Lin held on tightly. Shielding her eyes with her free hand, she caught a brief glance of the seething Pema in the snowy winds. Straightening herself, Lin kneeled awkwardly at eye-level with the furious small woman. Her hand hesitantly rested on the trembling shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. Tenzin's voice buzzed endlessly in her mind. Lin swallowed dryly as she focused her gaze at the woman who had taken the warm touch and tender voice from her forever. All she could hope for was that his desperate plea rang as an immortal echo in her mind. Breaking her gaze from the scarlet face of Pema, Lin looked awkwardly at Pema's fidgeting hands.

"Our best chance is to get there as soon as possible. We need to get Korra to Katara. I am just as frightened as you are. I cannot even pretend that I am not." Lin stated flatly, her eyes avoiding Pema's softening gaze.

Pema's lip quivered, suddenly she bowed her head and buried it in Lin's shoulder. More wails erupted from her throat and her tears soaked Lin's frozen coat. She tore herself from directing Oogi and she clutched onto Lin in desperation. Suddenly Korra yelled fiercely causing Pema to jump away from Lin. The humming had escalated in Korra's mind and now sent vibrating tremors that stabbed at her skull and tore at every fiber of her mind. Lin stood quickly, forgetting all precaution of keeping balance. She shoved Pema protectively behind her.

"Not again…." Pema whimpered. "Please….no."


End file.
